Harry Potter: Chosen One?
by BlackJackBJ
Summary: Who is the chosen one? Will this change everything? Is Dumbledore really a good person? Or is he just a heartless person who wants fame? Is it only Tom Riddle or known as Lord Voldemort the only person who realizes this? Who is the hero? Who is the villain? Read and see...


_**Story:** Harry Potter: Chosen One?_

_**Summary:** Who is the chosen one? Will this change everything? Is Dumbledore really a good person? Or is he just a heartless person who wants fame? Is it only Tom Riddle or known as Lord Voldemort the only person who realizes this? Who is the hero? Who is the villain? Read and see... _

**_Disclaimer: _**_I know this plot is used loads, I'm not sure who started this first, and the characters are not mine, even the OC's name in this chapter is not mine, loads of people use the name Henry. Other known Harry Potter character are not mine and are the author of Harry Potter, I can't write the author but you should know who it is. _

_**Warning:** May have minor swearing included, may not. I don't think in this chapter there is any violence so this is rated in between K+ and T, however later chapters may be T. _

_**Rated:** K+ - T_

_**A/N:** Enjoy and read, I may have a beta but not yet confirmed. I know I'm not a good writer, but still just read. Any flames about this plot used loads of times, I'm really sorry, I know. But I just love reading them. And I also know I don't write much for each chapter and suddenly stop writing. I have no clue how people write that much at a time, I can't and I know I can't. And for the reasons of me stop writing is because I don't think I'm that a good at writing, and I'm trying to improve it over the summer which is now. But I still have thing's to do over the summer, such as go on holiday. But I also am obsessed with reading fanfiction, that I lost track of time. I'm really sorry. But you should understand, if you are someone like me that loves reading. I'm reading... 15 fanfiction stories at once, well it's on my tabs... And I'm planning to read over like a 100... So I rethank you all. And I'm really sorry again. (By the way, I didn't check this author note. If I'm repeating things and if you have problems understanding what I mean in this author note, just skip this author note... I know I'm boring.) _

* * *

A hooded man wearing black clothes apparated into Godric Hollow. He headed towards the Potter's cottage, opening the wrought iron gate slowly so it wouldn't creak. He knocked on the door. "Who's there?" The female voice, although soft, was laced with hostility.

"Me, Padfoot." The hooded-figure told her.

"What animagus are you?" The female voice asked him.

"A big, black dog, some know it as the grim."

"Correct, come in. You really scared me there. What brought you in so late, Sirius?"

"I'll tell you when I come in."

The hooded figure walked into the Potter Manor, sitting on the couch was James Potter, tiny baby sounds could be heard from upstairs._ I wonder if Harry and Henry likes their new toys._ Padfoot thought. No time for distractions, he reminded himself. "There's an order meeting tonight at 6, Dumbledore wants you two to attend it."

"He does? What about Harry and Henry?" Lily protectively asked. Everyone knew Harry was 3 and wasn't able to look after his brother, Henry.

"I will stay and look after them both, you guys go ahead and attend the order meeting, anyways, Snuffles will be there and he will give such a boring report."

Lily headed upstairs, calling over her shoulder "Okay, I'm going up to change and check on the kids." She went into the children's room, in there, a young 3-year-old looked at his younger brother with curious, wide eyes. Henry was making strange sounds playing with his new, cuddly toys making them bang against each other. Harry almost fell off his toy broom when a teddy bear hit him on the face. Lily was laughing.

"Harry,"

"Yes, mum?"

"Look after your brother-"

"Mummy?" The year old spotted his mum.

"Wait a moment, darling."

"Mummy and daddy are going out, Uncle Sirius will be here, but look after your brother, okay? Harry?" Lily asked.

"Yes mum, I promise." These four words sunk into Harry's mind,_ I promise, I will look after Henry_, he thought not knowing those simple words would change the future. With that, Lily walked out of the door and into her own room.

* * *

_**A/N:** Read and Review, tell me if there is any spelling mistakes and errors, thanks. I know I'm boring, so I will stop this author note now and plan on the next chapter. I'm also planning another story, it's another rewrite of Son of Chaos, but I promise you it is better, and the idea is way better, it's not going to go under Son of Chaos those... Probably under... End or Beginning, planning only, not yet written._

_I edited this chapter with my friend (Beta.) And I thank her._

_**~BlackJackBJ Out.**_


End file.
